Omega and Alpha
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: When Autumn comes to Jasper Park, Kate and her fellow Omegas get restless. When they get into trouble, they make a new friend, Humphrey, the son of the Pack leader.  Join them on their adventure when Humans intervene in the affairs of wolves.  KatexHumph
1. Prologue: A Destined Meeting

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, yet another idea that has been harassing me. I really should learn to focus...**

**Anywho, not sure if this swap has been made before. I've seen Lilly and Kate swap ranks, but I haven't seen a swap between Humphrey and Kate. Let's see where this goes, and I'll try go get back to my other stories ASAP.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>: _A Destined Meeting  
><em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys! What are you, scared?" Kate taunted, laughing aloud at the nervously fidgeting group that consisted of her fellow Omegas. Salty, Shaky, and Mooch looked at each other before looking back at Kate, who was standing next to a dark cave entrance.<p>

To be honest, they didn't know how Kate had convinced them to stray so far from the pack's cluster of dens. She had claimed that it was going to be "fun", but had refused to elaborate until they had arrived at the cave. Now they weren't so sure.

"Kate, are you sure about this?" Salty asked nervously, "Maybe we should just-"

"Oh come on. Don't be such a baby." Kate said, still chuckling, "If you're too scared, I'LL go first."

She walked into the cave, accompanied by the protests of her friends. The trio sat there, unsure. A few minutes passed with no sign of Kate.

"Do you think we should go in after her?" Shaky asked, trembling as he usually did. Of the three, he was always the most cowardly. He hadn't even wanted to come, but Kate had gotten her bossy attitude from her mother, and had literally dragged him along.

Their thoughts were interrupted by an earth-shaking bellow from within the shadowy tunnel.

"Kate!" they yelled, wanting to run inside to her aid, but too terrified to move. Salty turned to Shaky.

"Go get help!" he shouted.

Shaky was only too happy to oblige by leaving the area as fast as his paws could carry him. Mooch and Salty looked at each other, fear etched into their faces. While they, as Omegas, could not do anything to help with the beast that Kate had no doubt awakened, they felt an urge to be here anyway, just in case Kate needed help. They owed it to her.

Another bellow shook the ground, closer this time, and rumbling came from the cave's entrance.

A moment later, Kate came flying out of the darkness, gleeful grin on her face, just ahead of a massive bear that was pursuing her with evident rage on its face. "Come on, guys! Let's get moving!" she yelled over her shoulder, voice flooded with exhilaration. Salty and Mooch took off after her, the bear following behind them as they bounded through the forest.

The bear's angry bellows repeated again and again as it chased them, trees getting broken to bits, just like anything that stood in its way. The two Omegas were scared out of their wits, and could only stare at Kate, who was laughing as she led the way.

Behind them, the pounding of the bear's heavy paws grew closer.

"Mooch, get out of here, off to the side! We'll lead him off!" panted Kate, looking back at Mooch, who was obviously at the end of his strength. Strenuous activity and being overweight was not a winning combination.

Mooch nodded and peeled off from the group, heading left. The bear ignored the departing Mooch, more intent on catching the one who had infuriated him so.

Salty began to worry as he noticed Kate stumble, losing a little speed. The pace was proving too much for her. Salty felt the exhaustion as well, and knew that they couldn't keep ahead of the bear much longer.

Salty jumped over a log, looking beside him again, only to find Kate no longer there. He slid to a stop, looking frantically backwards, seeing Kate stumble over a large root that had been hidden in a clump of grass.

Salty cried out for Kate, wanting to run to her rescue, but his terror had frozen his limbs. As he bear reared up for the crushing death-blow, Salty felt something dart past him. A gray wolf sprinted towards Kate, diving at her just in time to grab her and tumble both of them out of the bear's reach, knocking up a cloud of dead leaves. While the bear looked, confused, at the vacant ground beneath his upraised claws, Salty ran over to the two wolves.

Kate shook her head in an attempt to clear her vision. She vaguely remembered being pushed out of the way of the impending death-blow. Her unfocused eyes tried to make out her surroundings as her ears rang from the blow to the head that she had received. A garbled voice could be heard from a grayish blob standing above her...

"-ello? Hey, are you alright?" said a concerned male voice. The blob resolved into a strange wolf with startlingly blue eyes, pale face and dark gray fur.

"Who... Who are you?" she asked shakily.

He opened his mouth to reply, but a loud noise diverted his attention. It was the bellow of an angry bear. Obviously it hadn't forgotten about them.

"You," he said said, pointing at Salty, "Get her out of here while I distract the bear. I'll meet you two back at the healer's den after I shake this guy."

Salty began to protest, but the strange wolf had already pounced at the bear, not wounding it, but getting its attention. The bear exclaimed in rage, chasing after him as he darted away into the forest, the bear close on his tail.

* * *

><p>The tired Omegas staggered back into the main territory, making their way to the cluster of dens that comprised the Western Pack's homes. Shaky and Mooch were waiting nervously for their arrival, and when Kate and Salty walked out of the forest and into the clearing, there was a shout of, "WOLF PILE!", followed by the impact of their two friends jumping on them in joy for their relatively safe return.<p>

Extricating themselves from the pile, Salty and Kate continued their limping walks towards the healer's cave, which just so happened to be the den belonging to Kate and her mother, Eve, the healer of the pack. When they entered the cave and Eve saw the condition they were in, Salty was immediately tackled, Eve determinedly trying to strangle him for "taking her daughter into dangerous situations".

Kate interceded, "Please, Mom! It was my idea. They didn't want me to taunt the bear."

"A BEAR!" Eve yelled, rounding on Kate, "You'd better explain yourself, NOW!"

Kate sighed. This promised to be neither a short or pleasant conversation.

A howl came from outside before Kate could make any attempt at appeasing her mother's rage. The alert for a wounded Alpha. Two gray wolves came in, a third, smaller one draped across the larger one's back. It was Winston, the pack leader, and Hutch, his lieutenant. Eve gave the customary bow of submission to the pack leader before turning to the wounded wolf across Winston's back.

She gasped, "What happened to Humphrey, Winston?" She eased the wolf off of Winston's back, fussing over the fallen pack member.

"I don't know." Winston replied, "Hutch found him downriver of the waterfall next to an unconscious bear. He thinks they went over it together, but I think my son wouldn't be that reckless."

Eve moved around to the other side of Humphrey, and Kate got her first good look. It was the wolf who had helped them earlier, and his front left leg was broken and at a disturbing angle, and he had bloody gashes down his left side, as well as claw marks across his face.

"Hey, that's the wolf who saved us!" Kate exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes turned to Salty and Kate, who suddenly realized the magnitude of the situation. She had been responsible for the injuries inflicted on the son of the pack's leader!

"I think you'd better explain now," Eve said, repeating her earlier inquiry. Winston, Hutch and Eve all paid rapt attention to Kate's tale, which had to be supplied in part by Salty, in order to account for the parts where Kate had been either absent or partially unconscious. When they had finished their story, Winston looked back at his son.

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe, Kate. But of course this means that Humphrey will be missing Alpha training this year..."

"Don't... be ridiculous, Dad..." a pained voice wheezed. All eyes went to Humphrey. His eyes were cracked open, looking back, "It's only a flesh wound."

"Humphrey, you can't possibly train with these injuries-"

"I'm going, Dad." Humphrey said, smirking, "It can't be worse than this, right?"

Winston chuckled, shaking his head. "If only you hadn't inherited your mother's stubbornness... Very well, but you're going to have to take it easy. That's an order."

Humphrey nodded weakly before lapsing into unconsciousness again. Eve began treating the injuries, starting with the most serious ones.

When winter came, the pack's next generation of Alphas left for Alpha school, and Humphrey went with them. He went along with the group, limping because of his broken leg, but no less eager than the rest of them. Kate watched them go.

_Humphrey..._ she thought, watching the group as they crested a hill and disappeared from sight, _Don't ever change..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? It's a new genre for me, but this story just popped into my head like wildfire.**

**For clarification, Humphrey and Lilly are the children of the pack leaders, Winston and his wife Adria. Eve is the pack healer, and Kate is her daughter. Salty, Shaky, and Mooch are the same. Part of this sprouted from the fact that I figured that Humphrey looked a little like Winston in coloration, and I needed a way to make the plot work to my advantage. I believe I've got like 3/4ths of the plot planned out, but we'll see as we go along!**

**P.S.: Did you spot the Monty Python reference?  
><strong>

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	2. Chapter One: Trouble in Jasper Park

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Yeah, not much to say. Probably gonna have more to say next update. Just in a hurry right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: _Trouble in Jasper Park_

* * *

><p>Winter faded into Spring, the cold weather and heaps of snow melting away to reveal shoots of green grass pushing their way up through the hard ground.<p>

"Come on, Lilly!"

"Okay, okay...". Lilly said, following after the cheerfully bounding Kate. Kate and Lilly, Humphrey's white-furred sister, had grown close in Humphrey's absence, ever since that fateful bear incident. As they were both Omegas, they spent much time together, goofing off and playing around in general. In a way, Lilly was the sister that Kate had never had.

"Kate?" Lilly asked nervously. The golden-furred Omega had disappeared when Lilly had stopped to brush the fur out of her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Gotcha!" came a shout from the left as Kate tackled Lilly, jumping out from a cluster of bushes. The two laughed as they tumbled down a grassy incline.

Kate got up from the tangle of white and gold limbs, looking down into the valley. A trio of caribou stood there calmly, grazing the short grass. A cool breeze ruffled the taller grass near the edge of the rocky depression. At least, Kate thought it was the wind.

Lilly came up beside Kate, curious at what had captured her friend's attention. "Ah, noticed Humphrey's first hunt, huh?"

"What?" Kate's head whipped around to look at Lilly, "Humphrey's back?"

Lilly nodded, shaking her hair out of her eyes again. Kate had often insisted that Lilly looked better when her eyes were not hidden behind the long white fur, but it was so hard keeping it out of the way. "They got back this morning. Mom's taking him and two others on their first hunt, to make sure it goes well. She is not going to let what happened to her first hunt happen to Humphrey's."

"And what happened to hers?"

"She wouldn't say, but it must've been bad," Lilly replied.

Kate returned her gaze to the valley below. Now that she looked closely, she noticed that the grass rustled in a very distinct pattern. A flash of gray fur appeared between clumps as a gray wolf darted behind a cluster of rocks.

Kate spotted Humphrey's head poke out from behind the boulder. Whispers hidden in the wind went between the hunt group.

Then Lilly gasped in surprise, poked Kate, and drew attention to two more wolves entering the valley from the east pass. "Eastern Pack wolves..." Kate whispered.

"Hey Kate, Lilly! What's up?" came Salty's loud voice from behind them.

"Shhhh!" Kate hissed, pointing at the new arrivals in the valley below.

"Uh-oh..." Salty murmured.

* * *

><p>Down below, the Western hunt group seemed to come to the same realization.<p>

Humphrey's ears perked up as he caught wind of a foreign scent. "Eastern wolves... What are they doing here?" he wondered.

Beside him, Adria, Humphrey's mother snarled. By entering the valley, the eastern wolves had trespassed into Western Pack territory. This was a blatant disregard for pack law, and as the mate of the Alpha Male, Adria couldn't let this slide.

"Humphrey, Brandon! Go with Hutch and circle left. Lexi, you're with me," Adria whispered to the others.

The hunt group nodded and split up to place both the caribou and the eastern wolves in the claws of a pincer formation. Adria knew that Hutch would keep Humphrey safe if it came down to a fight with the intruders, and Adria was sure that she could keep Lexi safe, too. She wouldn't lose any Alphas today.

Adria was about to give the signal to jump the caribou, but the two eastern wolves beat her to the punch. They pounced forward, snarling loudly, spooking the caribou, which began running away from the deadly wolves.

The caribou trampled past Adria and Lexi, a stray hoof knocking the younger female off of her paws. Adria quickly checked Lexi for injuries before setting off in pursuit of the caribou and the two groups of wolves that chased them. She easily caught up to the others as the eastern wolves, who had a head start, rounded a bend in the valley floor.

There came the sound of frightened whimpers shortly before the two eastern wolves came tearing around the corner towards the western hunt group. Behind them was a massive stampeding horde of caribou. The western wolves quickly reversed direction after skidding to a stop, bounding back along the valley, making their way to the edges where they would be safe.

Adria saw Humphrey pull the two eastern wolves behind a fallen log and nodded in approval. No matter the problems between packs, Humphrey knew that no wolf should die needlessly. It was just part of his nature.

Adria began checking that everyone was safe, but then her blood froze in her veins. _Lexi!_

She bounded towards the fallen wolf, who was only just beginning to stand, Lexi shaking her head to clear away the dizziness.

She tackled Lexi, grabbing the younger wolf up, hurling her towards the log where Humphrey and the two eastern wolves were sheltered from the caribou herd's thundering hooves. Humphrey snagged one of Lexi's flailing limbs and pulled her down beside him before turning to help his mother into the shelter as well, but Adria wasn't there.

All that Humphrey could see was the cloud of dust raised by the stampede.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See first author's note.**


	3. Chapter Two: The Passing

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: As some of you might have noticed, this adventure is definitely not going to go the same path as the movie. **

**Yes, I got the last chapter from Kate's hunt, BUT, of course, it would be the same, despite Kate and Humphrey's swap. We're going off of the assumption that nothing has changed except their ranks (and the introduction of Adria, of course, as well as a couple OC's).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: _The Passing_

* * *

><p>The thunder of the caribou herd's hooves filled Humphrey's ears as he watched, eyes wide in disbelief.<p>

"Mom...?" Humphrey whimpered, the word almost lost, even to his own ears, in the uproar.

"Mom?" he repeated, not wanting to believe it. Surely she would come darting out from the hazy dust cloud, no worse for the wear. Adria was the Head Alpha's mate for more than just her looks, of course. Surely she could handle a lousy caribou stampede. That's what Humphrey wanted to believe.

But seconds went by without any sign of Adria. The caribou herd began to thin, and then the last few stragglers disappeared around the next bend in the valley. The dust began to clear.

* * *

><p>"No!" gasped Lilly, darting away from Kate's side, streaking down the rocky incline towards the valley floor.<p>

Humphrey, too, was searching. The moment the last caribou had gotten clear of Humphrey's path, he had sprinted into the dust cloud. He heard Hutch let out a howl, a long mournful one.

Humphrey followed the sound, the howl of sorrow, the howl of death. He had only heard it once before: the day that Kate's father had been ambushed and killed by humans. The howl then had been for Kate's father, now it was for Adria.

Hutch's howl was now echoing off the stony cliffs, sending a message to the distant Western Pack.

Tears welled up in Humphrey's eyes as the haze before him dissipated enough for him to see her. Hutch standing beside Adria's broken body, face upraised and throat issuing forth the sad song of an Alpha's passing.

Her silver-gray fur was now torn where the caribou's sharp hooves had kicked and stomped onto her fallen form, exposed skin battered and bruised. The howling ceased as Humphrey approached, the answering howl having been heard in the distance.

Humphrey nudged her limp form with his snout, hoping against hope that perhaps she was only knocked out, but there was no response.

He felt Lilly brush past him to collapse on their mother's body, sobbing. He also felt Hutch and the others try to pull him away, but he shook them off.

He heard words, words meant to soothe his sorrows, to ease his pain. Kate's kind voice, however, sounded like it was a million miles away.

For now, there was only the howl.

Humphrey sat, straightening his back. He threw his head back, his sorrowful howl more heartfelt than a thousand death knells. All present could feel his pain. As he howled, memories flashed before his eyes, punctuated as they were by his tears.

_His parents laughed as a 2-month old Humphrey struggled back to his feet. He gritted his teeth as he hunkered down again before springing towards his father again. This time, Winston let his eager son tackle him. The pack leader allowed himself to fall backwards, his son sprawled atop him, the small wolf looking very satisfied with his accomplishment. Winston and his son rolled around playfully on the cave floor as Adria and Lilly, Humphrey's white-furred and more timid sister, looked on, laughing._

Humphrey heard his father's mournful howl join his own as the rest of the pack arrived. Hutch, who had been Adria's brother, also howled with them, this time as a personal obligation and not as duty. Lilly just sat beside her mother's broken form, tears streaming from her beautiful lavender-colored eyes.

_The last few green leaves of autumn faded away into the red and brown collage of dead leaves. The cold breeze that hinted at winter's inevitable arrival blew across the hilltop from which Adria and Humphrey surveyed the territory. Winston was still at the dens, retrieving the last few Alpha candidates to the meeting place where they would say their final farewells before setting out until spring._

_"Humphrey, you know that we wouldn't blame you for staying behind, right?" Adria said, worry creeping into her voice. _

_Beside her, Humphrey nodded. His wounds had only recently closed, and his broken legs still pained him. "Yes, I know. But I'm going anyway."_

_His mother nodded in approval at his courage and determination, turning her gaze once more into the valley that was beginning to take on a grayish hue under the colorless clouds above. A snowflake drifted down, the first of many, to land on Humphrey's nose, existing for a moment before his body heat melted the crystalline ice._

The chorus was joined by the rest of the pack. Adria had been a much-loved member by all. She had never discriminated between Alphas and Omegas, helping those who needed help regardless of status. Whether the pack would ever truly recover from this loss was an uncertain fact.

_Humphrey inhaled deeply as he leapt atop a fallen log, taking in the familiar scent of Jasper Park. It had been too long since he had smelled the rich scent of home, but now the familiar peaks located in the Western territory were coming into view. Alpha school had been tough. He had needed to be tougher. He had grown bigger and stronger, confident that he could now fulfill his goal. It was a goal that he had carried within him since before he could remember:_

_Protect the pack. _

_Not just because it was his duty as the next pack leader, but because he wanted to keep everyone safe. No one would be lost on his watch, he was certain of it. He flexed the muscles of his once-broken legs. They had healed without trouble, despite the tough trials he had endured. If anything, they had become even stronger than anyone had hoped. He smiled to himself, only half-hearing his mother assembling the hunt group, now he could protect everyone._

He had failed.

No longer able to hold his composure, Humphrey's voice failed him as he broke down in tears, eyes shut, unwilling to look at his mother's body. He had failed her when she had needed him the most.

Beyond her limp form, amid his emotional turmoil, he caught the scent of the Eastern wolves. He dug his claws into the ground, carving deep furrows.

"It's your fault," he growled. His eyes snapped open, glaring hatefully at the two intruders who had caused all of his pain.

"Humphrey," his father murmured, "let's just go home. There's been enough loss of life today."

"_No!" _Humphrey yelled, the fur on his back raising in anger, his sharp fangs bared in rage. "_They did this!"_

Hutch tried to restrain him, but Humphrey just shouldered him aside as he lunged toward the two brown-furred wolves. He was so focused on tearing the two wolves apart that he hadn't noticed the golden-furred blur that was Kate hit him broadside, sending both wolves tumbling to the ground.

Humphrey rolled to his feet, vision still dark with bloodlust.

"Humphrey, no!" Kate cried out, jumping back in his path, trying to take him in her arms to hold him away from the Eastern wolves. "She wouldn't want this!"

Though Humphrey knew that he could easily toss Kate aside and resume his attack, he didn't. Deep down, hidden amid the swirling vortex of his confused emotions, he knew she was right. His mother would never advocate revenge.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as Humphrey's tense form relaxed in her arms, his body quivering along with his sobs.

* * *

><p>Winston looked on with relief as Humphrey's anger and hatred faded, at least for the moment. He knew that this would not be the end of the trouble that had begun here today. He knew how his son felt. He had lost his mate, and as much as he wanted to tear the two wolves responsible limb from limb... he had to remember the impact it could have on their already strained relations with the Eastern Pack.<p>

Turning his gaze to the two Eastern wolves who looked shaken at what they had caused, and rightly so, he muttered, "I think you two had better leave before we change our minds."

The two Eastern wolves nodded and took off as if the devil himself was after them.

Stepping up to Kate, who was still embracing the shaking Humphrey, Winston whispered in her ear a word of thanks. She just nodded and continued to comfort Humphrey. Though the sorrow would not be over soon, not by a long shot.

Winston ordered Hutch and Brandon to carry Adria back to the dens. It was a terrible thing that the onset of spring was marred by such an event as the Head Alpha Female's funeral.

Before Winston headed home, however, he had one more order of business. Tony had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gah... depressing, but it had to be done. And now Humphrey's pissed, so that doesn't sound good for the Eastern wolves...**

**Tony definitely has some explaining to do... And there's a little Kate and Humphrey emotional stuff! Well, we'll see how that all works out.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	4. Chapter Three: An Oath and the East

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here we are yet again, following our two favorite wolves through the mysterious adventure I've turned their lives into. Well… maybe not **_**favorite**_**, but… you know.**

**Anyway, I think I'll use this time to reveal that I don't own Alpha and Omega (-gasp!-) or the characters that appear in the movie. The only characters I "own" are Lexi, Brandon, and any OC's that I might bring in later on when the mood strikes me to do so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>_The Eastern Territory_

* * *

><p>Winston took purposeful steps towards the peak of the cliff on the eastern edge of the Western Territory. Gazing eastward towards the sharp range of peaks that separated East from West, Winston took a deep breath before taking the final steps, ascending to the Summoning Stone, where every Western Pack Leader had called for meetings with other Pack Leaders since the separation of Jasper's packs.<p>

Many years ago, the packs had been united as a single pack. But one day, the mate of the Jasper Wolves' Head Alpha had given birth to four offspring, all male. As they grew older and their father grew weaker, it became inevitable that there would be a power struggle among the brothers.

In order to prevent a civil war, the oldest of the four brothers presented an idea to their father:

Separate the Packs.

It was the only foreseeable way that the wolves of Jasper could avoid the power struggle and, though it pained the Head Alpha to do it, their father agreed to their suggestion. And so the pack was separated into four parts, the four brothers dividing up the whole of Jasper into four regions: North, South, East and West.

Since then, the packs rarely interacted with each other, particularly the Northern and Southern packs, who had adopted isolationist lifestyles, perfectly content to live their lives without the other packs' interference. The Eastern and Western packs still interacted occasionally, though, and most of the time their dealings were peaceful and occasions of peace. But now, with a single event, all of the efforts put into keeping the peace were shattered irreparably.

Winston howled. His howl that was bolstered by the emotions fighting for control over his actions echoed across the empty air, lasting a few moments before he ceased, listening for a reply.

But no reply ever came. Winston's brow furrowed in puzzlement. The Head Alphas were sworn to respond to the summons of the other Head Alphas, regardless of other matters. But now, when it was the most important to meet, Tony failed to uphold his oath.

Winston knew what he had to do. He turned away from the cliff's edge, heading back to The Den, where his pack waited.

* * *

><p>Night fell across Jasper Park, the full moon lighting up the sky. Howling Rock was silent for the first time in many years. The towering spire and its many ledges stood in the pale moonlight, empty of its usual inhabitants who would normally be howling to the celestial orb with their love interests. The Western Pack didn't even dare breach the topic. No one felt like howling tonight.<p>

Hutch met Winston as the Head Alpha returned. "Sir, what did Tony have to say?"

"_Tony_," Winston said, almost spitting out the name, "never showed up."

Hutch let slip an expression of surprise before his face returned to his normal serious visage. "Sir?" he asked. Winston knew that Hutch was _always_ calm and collected. If this show of emotion was a sign of what was going on in Hutch's mind, Adria's death had affected her brother more than Winston could ever know. Of course, Winston was on the verge of breaking down, too.

"Tony never answered the call. No one in the East answered. I'm heading there tomorrow after the funeral."

Hutch's normally well-concealed emotions once again leaked out, "But, Sir—", Hutch began, before being silenced by Winston's raised paw.

"Don't worry, Hutch. I won't go alone." Winston said. Hutch opened his mouth again, but was again interrupted, "And no, you can't go with me. The pack will need you if things go badly. And besides, I need you here to prevent Humphrey from following me. Who knows what he might do, given a chance to head into the Eastern Territory."

Hutch nodded, "As you wish, Sir." The Beta wolf turned and proceeded towards the den reserved for the Head Alpha's Lieutenants, which was set into the side of the cliff on which the Head Alpha's cave rested.

As Winston passed Eve's den, he heard his son's sobs from within, as well as Kate's soft words of comfort. It was best that Humphrey stay with those two tonight, Winston thought. His son was probably hit the hardest by his mother's death, due to his proximity. Knowing his son, Humphrey probably blamed himself. Winston only hoped that Kate could clear that thought from his son's head.

Winston entered his cave, tears blurring the edges of his vision. The cave smelled of _her, _and it was all he could do to prevent himself from letting loose a howl of mourning. Winston curled up, already missing his mate's warmth, and fell into a fitful sleep amid Adria's scent, knowing that she was gone forever.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the entire Western Pack, even the more reclusive ones, met in the grounds below the Head Alpha den. Whispers flitted amongst the crowd's Omegas, who were not used to things being so serious, some voices growing in volume before an Alpha's growl caused them to lapse into silence once more, if only for the moment.<p>

A few minutes after the final wolves who would be attending the funeral arrived, more growls from the pack's Alpha population brought any and all conversation to an end as the funeral procession appeared over the rise of the next hill. Leading the group, face as if set in stone, was Winston. Behind him, bearing the limp form of the recently deceased Adria on their backs, were Humphrey, Lilly and Hutch. It was their right as the immediate family to take part.

The crowd of wolves parted before them and, as Adria began her final journey past the wolves she knew in life, they howled in farewell. The grieving family carried her body up the hill, past the Head Alpha den, and into the caves set into the hill behind it. Through the dark catacombs, which were lit here and there by luminescent moss, went Winston, Humphrey, Lilly and Hutch.

They passed many side passages and rooms, scratches in the walls indicating the dead Alphas entombed there. For these were the Alpha burial chambers, the final resting place of the pack's Alphas. One day Winston himself would join Adria among their ancestors, but not yet.

Winston nodded once they arrived at a chamber deep in the catacombs, and Adria's family laid her to rest in the vacant tomb. Winston, Lilly and Hutch said their goodbyes, Winston's half-choked with tears. But it was Humphrey's that shifted the mood.

Humphrey bent over Adria's cold body, eyes shut tight for a few moments. Then his eyes opened, and he whispered in a cold, heartless tone, "I'll get the ones who did this. I swear to you, mother."

* * *

><p>Winston looked back at the lush forest before he jumped over the river that divided the territories. <em>I'll get to the bottom of this, Humphrey, I promise you.<em>

He proceeded into the Eastern Territory, followed by two alphas, Nick and Reginald, whom he had hand-picked for this situation. They were nigh inseparable and almost unbeatable in a fight if they worked together, which they always did.

Emerging from the dark-shrouded trees, Winston got his first look at the Eastern Territory that he'd had for about 3 years. It had changed more than Winston had realized.

Stretches of brown reached towards the horizon, dotted here and there by dying yellow grasses. Vultures circled overhead, slowly descending towards some poor emaciated creature lying in the dirt, tongue lolled out to the side, eyes glazed over.

Nick and Reginald gave each other nervous looks before following Winston up a hill towards a cluster of rocks.

As they approached, two brown-furred wolves leapt out of the shadows, snarling. But once they realized who exactly they were snarling at, they flinched and scrambled away. Winston, who hadn't even stopped at the intrustion, eyes fixed on a cave set into a rock positioned above the rest.

"Wait here." he said to Nick and Reginald, who hesitantly agreed to stand guard outside.

Winston proceeded into the darkness until he discovered a chamber lit by a hole in the cave roof. Lying there in the circle of light was Tony. The brown-furred Eastern Pack Head Alpha raised his head at the noise of someone entering the main room, and looked at Winston.

"Winston? What a surprise! What brings you here?" Tony asked in a jovial tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there's another chapter. Cliffhanger, I know, but it's late, and I just want to get this updated before I go to sleep. I'm also leaving on a trip tomorrow, to get back on Monday, which also pushed me to get this updated. It's a little slow and depressing, I know, but still, I did say I would have a funeral.**

**Might be a while before I get back to this story, depending on the feedback I get. I've started too many stories, and should probably focus on my more popular ones. Up to you readers, really. Review if you want this to even remotely be updated in a timely fashion.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	5. Chapter Four: Explain and Confront

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Yep, it's me... again. It's been a while since I updated, and I'm not following the A&O genre like I used to... which of course means I'm missing out on a couple stories I forgot to add to my alerts. Anyway, I hope you like this one.**

**I don't own Alpha and Omega (-gasp!-) or the characters that appear in the movie. The only characters I "own" are Adria, Brandon, Eli, Lexi, Nick, Reginald, and any OC's that I might bring in later on when the mood strikes me to do so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>_Explanations and Confrontations_

* * *

><p>Immediately, Winston was struck by barely-contained rage. "What brings me here?" he growled through gritted teeth. Tony was taken aback by Winston's hostility.<p>

Rising to his paws, Tony took a few steps towards his fellow Head Alpha, only to retreat back along those steps as Winston advanced menacingly towards him. "Winston, what's going on?" He had never seen Winston this mad. Winston was alway the calm, collected one between them. Many conflicts had been quelled due to Winston and Adria's skills as negotiators

"You can't honestly claim that you don't know what goes on in your own pack, Tony. Even with all your flaws, not even you would be that ignorant." Winston growled again, pushing Tony even further backwards as he stalked his 'friend' across the cave

Tony's tail brushed up against the cave wall. "Winston, I have no idea what you're talking about! I've been up north visiting Charlie's pack. I only just got back this morning!"

"A likely story, Tony."

"Honest! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tony whimpered, panicking now that he was pinned against the wall. He'd never wanted to cause trouble with Winston. Tony was all talk, he would be the first to admit it. He had to show a strong front to keep leadership over his pack and keep the other packs from invading their territory, and he relied on the strength of his pack's Alphas to keep the peace.

It was Tony's loss of composure that finally broke through to Winston.

"You'd better have a good explanation, Tony. No more chances." Winston growled, stepping back a few steps to give Tony some breathing room before telling Tony what had happened.

* * *

><p>Humphrey was sitting beside a still lake, mist drifting over its surface, refusing to burn off in the sunlight. Tears dripped from Humphrey's eyes into the tangle of uprooted grass beneath his claws, the only sign of his rampage into the area a few minutes earlier. He had come here directly after the funeral, unable to stay with the others. He had to be the strong Alpha, never weak, never... crying...<p>

"Something wrong?" came a voice. Humphrey leapt to his feet, scrambling around to face the intruder. A wolf came out of the bushes. The wolf was a male, perhaps a little undersized for an Alpha, so he must've been an Omega. He had dark brown fur with a flare up of fur at the back of his neck with white marks on his paws and the tip of his tail. "Relax, Humphrey. I mean you no harm."

How the other wolf knew his name was the least of the things that Humphrey noticed. "You're an Eastern wolf..." he murmured. The fur color gave it away. The wolves of the Western Pack were grey, to blend in with the shadows and the rocks that permeated the territory. Eastern wolves were brown, so this wolf was clearly an outsider. So what was he doing here?

"Yes, but what does that matter?" the other wolf said, smiling, "My name's Skoll."

"Well, Skoll," Humphrey said, snarling, "The Eastern wolves killed my mother!" He lunged at Skoll, jaws snapping at the Eastern wolf's throat. Skoll managed to dodge only because of Humphrey's blind rage. If Humphrey had actually been using his Alpha skills, Skoll would be a dead wolf right now, throat torn open and carcass slashed to bits.

"Humphrey! Stop!"

Humphrey hesitated for a moment. From what he'd heard, the Eastern wolves were almost always wanting to fight, even the few Omegas in that other territory. So why was this one not fighting back? He resolved to find out. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened and came to see if you needed someone to talk to."

"Hmmph, why would I want to talk to an _Eastern wolf?"_

"Listen, Humphrey, I know that you're hurting. My mother was killed in a fight with your pack last year, so I know how it feels. But hating the entire Eastern pack won't change anything. If you want to make things right..."

Humphrey's head whipped up, looking at Skoll intently.

"...you have to kill the one responsible." Skoll finished.

"And what is the name of the one responsible? You have to know, or else you wouldn't tell me this."

Skoll smiled. "His name is..."

* * *

><p>"Garth! Get in here, NOW!"<p>

A red-furred wolf with a white underbelly and paws entered the room from a rear cavern.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What have you done!"

Garth looked confused, "What's going on, Dad?"

Tony growled at his son, which certainly scared Garth. Tony had always had to be the firm parent since his mate had died, but he had never threatened his son. "You know very well what I mean. You sent wolves into the Western Territory while I was gone."

"So? The pack was starving, and we needed caribou!"

"Your little 'expedition' resulted in the death of Winston's mate!"

Now this shook Garth. No... no no no no NO! Garth put his paw up to rub his throbbing headache. This couldn't have happened! The advisor said he'd keep things under control! Nobody was supposed to get hurt! This was all a dream... that was it. This couldn't possibly be happening! Garth pricked himself with one of his claws, watching the blood flow, but nothing. He _was _awake.

Garth backed away from the two advancing wolves. "No! It's not my fault! He said he'd handle everything!"

"You've overstepped your bounds, Garth." Tony said, snarling. "And the punishment must be fitting."

Garth covered his neck, fearing the slash that would slit his throat, ending his life. Now, normally the strong young wolf wouldn't fear two older wolves, but these two had the strength of their entire packs behind them to enforce the punishment.

"No, no... I won't kill you. I could never kill my son. I said _no_, Winston." Tony said, placing a paw before the bristling Winston, who had a look of extreme hatred on his face, replacing the usual calm.

"Get out of here, Garth. Get out of our territory. Get out of our lives. You are hereby exiled from the packs. Get out of my sight."

Tony delivered the punishment with all the weight of the grim reaper. A lone wolf was almost always doomed to die. With no backup, a lone wolf was ten times more likely to be killed by humans or get caught in traps.

Garth backed away, sorrow and fear in his eyes as he looked at the anger of the two pack leaders. He fled through the main entrance, running past the two western wolves, past his former pack, and out into the wilderness. He couldn't show his face anywhere after this. It was very likely that none of the packs would ever accept him.

He was alone.

* * *

><p>Humphrey sped off into the forest, leaving behind Skoll to spit out the dust kicked into the air by the western wolf's speedy departure. Humphrey headed east. Towards the Eastern Territory, towards the eastern wolves, toward Garth. The one who was responsible for his mother's death.<p>

After a while, Humphrey spotted a red-furred wolf sprinting away from the eastern territory, so Humphrey took this chance to find out where his prey was.

"You!" Humphrey yelled at the oncoming wolf.

"Me? DON'T KILL ME!"

"Why would I kill you? I'm just here to kill a wolf named Garth, have you seen him around?"

The other wolf gulped, "I- I- I saw him back up the mountain in the east. Brown fur, lots of scars. Can't miss him."

"Thanks." Humphrey yelled over his shoulder, already on the move.

* * *

><p>Garth breathed a huge sigh of relief as the angry western wolf darted off towards the Eastern Territory.<p>

"That was too close..." Garth murmured, "I've got to get out of here." He looked up at the darkening sky. "But first I have to say goodbye to Erin."

* * *

><p>The night fell, and Humphrey was pissed. He'd gotten up into the Eastern Territory, found the wolf that the red-furred wolf had described, only to find out that it was a wolf named Scar. It had been Garth that Humphrey had asked, and Garth had gotten the time he needed to escape.<p>

The wolves of both the Eastern and Western Packs were gathered in the central valley between the territories. Talks had begun. Talks about uniting the packs to prevent repeating such a tragic event. This was partially why Humphrey was angry. Sure, it was a single wolf that was responsible for his mother's death, but it was the east that began this whole problem with their selfishness.

He snarled and walked away from the his position behind his father. Lilly watched him go, but didn't follow. She needed to support her father at this time, even as an Omega.

Lilly wasn't the only one who noticed Humphrey's departure. Kate also saw it from among the group of the fraternizing eastern and western wolves, who had been talking amongst themselves. As she moved to follow Humphrey, she noticed a female eastern wolf look around furtively before moving off into the forest.

Curious, Kate followed.

Soon, the female eastern wolf met up with a red-furred wolf that Kate recognized by his reputation. That was Garth, the one responsible, the exile. "Hey!" she shouted. "Get out of here! Help! It's Garth! Hel-" Kate suddenly found herself muffled by Garth's paw. The female eastern wolf had darted away as soon as Kate had cried out.

But Kate's cries had not been in vain. Humphrey had heard them. Hearing Kate's cries for help, he sprinted through the forest towards the sound, speeding up once the voice had been cut off. Humphrey growled, Garth would NOT be taking Kate, too!

* * *

><p>"Please, be quiet! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Garth whispered to Kate, trying to keep her quiet and still not suffocate her. But it wasn't easy. Kate was thrashing about, trying to get free. Garth was startled to get so much fight from an Omega. "Hush!"<p>

Then Garth felt a twinge of pain in his hindquarters. He whipped his head around to look, spotting a red-tufted piece of metal sticking out from his left hind leg. "Oh no..." He weaved with dizziness, releasing Kate as he stumbled to the ground.

Kate scrambled free as soon as she was able, looking at Garth as he collapsed. _What's going on? _she wondered before she was pricked as well. The tranquilizer sped through her system, dropping her on the spot.

* * *

><p>"Pack 'em up, boys. We're going to Idaho." said a gruff voice.<p>

"You got it, chief." said another, goofier voice.

* * *

><p>Humphrey got to the clearing as fast as he could. He sniffed around for Kate, and... surprisingly also found the smell of another wolf. An eastern wolf. The eastern pack leader's cave had smelled of it.<p>

Humphrey growled _Garth_. What had he done to Kate? Humphrey followed the scent to a metal contraption with a few humans around it. The scent was coming from a metal box on the contraption. "Kate!" He lunged at the box, only to be shoved back by one of the humans. Humphrey growled and prepared to pounce again at the one who had shoved him. He didn't notice the ones sneaking up behind him. He felt a sharp pain in his rear before slumping to the ground, his eyes blurry. "Kate..." he said weakly, watching the contraption trundle off as his eyes darkened. "Kate..." he said as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, another overdue chapter completed. I'm updating a lot today, or so I hope. Hope to see you next time on Omega and Alpha! Now things get interesting... :P**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	6. Chapter Five: Humphrey Gives Chase

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Mmhmm... I'm back. Yet another chapter of this story that consistently surprises me with how well it's being received. Last chapter prompted on the upside of 600 hits spread out over 2 days, which really surprised me.**

**Anywho... For those of you just joining us... Read the beginning chapters first, please XD. But we've just seen Garth, who has just been exiled, and Kate get captured, with Humphrey incapacitated as he tried to rescue them. Now things get interesting *rubs hands together maniacally***

**Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: <strong>_Humphrey Gives Chase_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you what I saw. Kate got taken by humans!" Humphrey said to his father. Eve gasped and collapsed, out cold. The two alphas stared at the unconscious healer. "And I'm going after her." Humphrey finished.<p>

Now _this_ got Winston's attention. "Humphrey, you can't just go running off to Fenris-knows-where! We'll have to trust that Kate can make it back on her own."

"But _Garth_ is with her! She might already be in danger with that lunatic around!" Humphrey growled.

"I know you're Kate's friend, Humphrey, but you can't just drop everything to try to rescue her. You have to think about the pack. If I should die with you lost in some distant land, where would that leave us? You have to stay to safeguard our future." Winston said, trying to calm his son's fiery zeal.

"What sort of future leader would I be if I left one of our own all alone with a monster like Garth?" Humphrey countered.

Winston sighed. There was obviously no way of talking Humphrey out of doing this. "I'll make you a deal, Humphrey." Humphrey looked back at his father, halting his pacing. "I'll let you go after them, but you have to be back within a week..."

"Oh, no problem dad-"

"But you have to take someone with you," Winston continued. "I know you too well, Humphrey. So I'm making you take someone with you so that they can remind you to come back on time. You can pick who to take, but you cannot leave unless you are accompanied by another Alpha."

"Fine," Humphrey agreed, albeit grudgingly, before leaving the cave. He made his way down from the Head Alpha den towards the cluster of dens that housed the Alphas. He walked past a couple before coming to a stop in front of one in particular.

"_Lexi!_" Humphrey whispered, attempting to be both loud enough to be heard, yet quiet enough to not be overheard. Humphrey could hear someone inside the den stirring, then a few moments later Lexi emerged, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Humphrey? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily.

"I need you for a mission," Humphrey said, looking around to make sure that nobody else was waking up. "We're going to go rescue Kate."

Lexi was now wide awake, "_What? Are you crazy? _How would we even find them?" the dark-gray-furred wolf asked.

Humphrey waved away the barrage of inquiries, "It doesn't matter. She's in danger and we have to help her. We'll just have to follow our noses. It shouldn't be hard. Humans have never been too skilled at masking their trails."

"So, assuming we manage to track them. What then? Who knows how far they've managed to take Kate in their strange metal things?"

Humphrey began to get annoyed at Lexi's questions. "We're going, and that's it. My dad said I could go, but I had to take someone with me, and I'm choosing you."

Lexi was surprised to say the least, "Me?"

Humphrey nodded.

"Why me?" Lexi wondered aloud.

"Because you and I have a score to settle with Garth. Besides, I trained alongside you. I know your skill set. We already have practice in working together, and I don't have the time to get someone else up to par with your abilities. What I need is a young Alpha who I know I can trust." Humphrey said, pacing back and forth. He halted in front of Lexi, turning to look her dead in the eye. "Can I trust you, Lexi?"

"Of course, Humphrey."

"Then get some sleep, we leave at dawn." Humphrey said before he walked back up the hill.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Fenris... he'll be one heck of a leader one day if he can keep on making speeches like that. <em>Skoll thought as he peered through the bushes at the two wolves as they each went to their own dens. He darted into the forest, ignoring the desire for sleep that called to him. _I've got a lot to do before sunrise._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Humphrey went down to Lexi's den to see if she was ready. Lexi met him at the entrance. "You ready to go?" he asked her.<p>

"Of course."

"Then let's get moving. We can pick up the humans' trail from where they abducted Kate and Garth from that small glen just off of Gathering Meadow. Come on!"

They darted through the forest, Humphrey taking the lead as they leapt off logs, ducked under branches and climbed over rocks. Soon the meadow came into view.

"This way!" Humphrey commanded, Lexi following the future pack leader without question. Upon arrival at the concealed glen, Humphrey began sniffing all over, attempting to get a fix on the familiar smell of Kate. But something was wrong. The area reeked of rotting fish. Humphrey soon discovered the source of the smell to be a pile of dead trout laid out on a rock.

"Who would waste food like this?" Lexi wondered, while at the same time trying to cover her nose to protect it from the stench.

"Obviously someone doesn't want us to complete our mission." Humphrey growled. He began sniffing around in a larger area and soon found that which he sought: the tracks of the metal monster that had taken Kate Whoever had tried to conceal the trail had not thought about hiding the marks of the human vehicle, covering only that which an average wolf would use to hunt their target. Humphrey howled to signal Lexi, who bounded over to him. "Let's go!"

The duo bounded through the trees, heading north, following the two lines that showed where their prey had gone.

A moment later, Winston padded into the clearing. He ignored the smell of dead fish, instead allowing his gaze to linger in the direction in which his son had left. "Hutch."

Winston's trusted lieutenant was at the Head Alpha's side in moments. "Yes, sir?"

"Follow them, but don't let them know you're there. I'm afraid of what Humphrey might do if he finds Garth." Winston looked at Hutch. "I trust you to do what you know is right." he finished, his tone distant and distracted.

"Of course, sir." Hutch nodded before bounding off in pursuit of Humphrey and Lexi.

"Humphrey... I sure hope you know what is right before you do something rash..." Winston muttered before turning back towards home.

* * *

><p>The trail was strong and the markings deep, so Humphrey had no trouble following them. The two wolves ran all morning, stopping only to drink at the occasional river that they came across.<p>

Lexi's limbs were aching from maintaining the insane pace set by Humphrey. Despite having attended Alpha School, her endurance still left much to be desired, something that the trainers had assured would improve in time.

"Humphrey, we should stop and rest!" Lexi panted, yelping as she stumbled for a moment. Humphrey looked back, realizing for the first time how tired she was, which, in turn, brought on all the aches that his mind had been subconsciously tuning out.

"You're right..." Humphrey said, slowing down and coming to a stop. "We've covered enough ground for now. We can take a rest and begin again when night falls." Humphrey led them off the trail, if only a little. He noticed that there weren't as many trees around as there had been back near the dens, and he could see human buildings off in the distance, next to a large flat area of what looked like stone. They would investigate when the sun went down, when darkness reigned as the natural ally of the wolf.

Humphrey found a suitable place for a den, formed among the roots of a long-dead tree. Humphrey set about the task of making it a place they could rest without being discovered. He only managed to dig out enough room for two wolves to sleep, though it would be a little cramped. "Over here, Lexi." Humphrey called, waking Lexi from the nap she had begun. She walked down into the den and collapsed there, exhausted.

Humphrey looked at what room was left and sighed. Better that Lexi be comfortable than neither of them get much sleep, which would no doubt be the case should he decide to join her. So he decided to let Lexi have an uninterrupted rest, and curled up in a small indentation next to the tree stump, falling asleep in the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the journey begins. Worry not, I hope to update this soon, as I promised. Things are about to get interesting when we finally get to Garth and Kate next chapter.**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


	7. Chapter Six: Hungry Like the Wolf

**Omega and Alpha**

By Commentaholic - Alpha 05

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter, started so soon after I updated. Not much feedback for the last chapter, though, which was a tad surprising. Perhaps last chapter just wasn't eventful enough for some, despite the subplots I began.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: <strong>_Hungry Like the Wolf_

* * *

><p>Garth woke with a start, leaping to his feet. He crumpled to the ground a moment later as his head began to berate him violently for standing, and apparently trying its best to deter any future movement of any kind. "Ow..." he said, massaging his skull in an attempt to alleviate the throbbing headache.<p>

"Finally woke up, have you?" came a voice that Garth recognized as that of Kate, the Western Omega who had interrupted his rendezvous with Elise. As Garth raised his head to look around, trying desperately to ignore his head's protests, he found himself knocked into a tumble. When he finally managed to right himself again, he looked over at Kate, who was straightening up, he assumed, from knocking him over.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"For getting us caught, you idiot!" Kate said, sitting on her haunches and glaring at Garth. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Me?" Garth asked indignantly. The nerve of that Omega! It wasn't like it was his fault that the hunters showed up! If anything, it was her fault for snooping in his business! He was about to tell her off when his false bravado was punctured by his growling stomach, his ego deflating like a leaky balloon.

Kate laughed as her ears picked up the sound of Garth's hunger. "Not so tough now, huh?" Garth averted his gaze, ashamed at his stomach's betrayal, only to grin once he heard a similar noise coming from Kate. Garth raised his eyebrows at the sound from the Omega.

"I guess we're both a little hungry..." Kate murmured, blushing.

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Garth asked, looking down the embankment to the clearing ahead where a goose, a duck and three porcupines all stood in a group.<p>

"Looks like some sort of game!" Kate said excitedly, tail beginning to twitch back and forth. An Omega to the core, she loved games, and at the thought of a new one got a tingle running up and down her spine. She looked over at Garth, who was drooling.

"They look delicious..." he said hungrily. He found himself unexpectedly on the ground again.

"How could you say that?" Kate said angrily, running down the hill. She'd have to get there first if she was going to save the fowl and porcupines from Garth's ravenous hunger. It was difficult to navigate down the treacherous slope, but she managed it, albeit slowly. Far to her right, she could see Garth just leap down off the cliff, spinning in the air, twisting off some stray roots, until he landed gracefully on the ground at the same time that Kate reached it.

Their eyes met and narrowed, both of them tensing for the sprint towards the destination: where the fowl were playing their game. No doubt Garth had received Alpha training, but he probably didn't have weeks and weeks of experience playing Tag or running from bears. Kate was rather quick on her paws, too. Without a word being exchanged, the two took off towards the clearing through the cluster of trees that separated them from their destination. Garth pulled ahead, his strong legs gaining him some distance as he sprinted forward.

Kate was smarter, though, she paced herself, yet still kept Garth in sight. After a few moments, he started to falter over the tough terrain.

Garth breathed heavily. He wasn't used to forest obstacles. The Eastern Territory was a relatively flat land with few things to get in the way. If this was the East, then he'd have beaten the Omega hands down. But as it was, he could hear Kate gaining on him as he leapt over a log that had fallen across his path. He risked a glance backwards to see Kate's eager grin as she accelerated for the final stretch. Garth looked forward just in time to avoid running into a tree, screeching to a halt.

A blur of tan fur darted past him, Kate laughing as she did so. Garth had lost so much momentum that there was no chance of him catching up to her.

Kate whooped as she entered the clearing, startling the duck, which fled, followed immediately by frightened porcupines. The only one that didn't run away immediately was the goose, who looked over at the rapidly-approaching Kate. A terrified look crossed his face. He flung the stick-thing in his wings at her, trying to launch himself into the air.

"Hey!" Kate shouted, "Wait, I'm not here to hurt you!" Kate jumped up to grab the goose, but couldn't get a good grip and ended up slipping off the fowl's feet and landing roughly on the ground. She watched sadly as the goose flew away.

"Oh, brilliant," Garth said mockingly, walking up beside Kate, "Looks like you made such good friends with him... Is he off to get more of his little friends for a tea party?"

"Oh shut up..." Kate sighed, rising to her paws. She was sore after the run and then the ensuing fall. It didn't help that Garth was mocking her. A twinge of pain made her yelp and fall to the ground. She tried standing again, but her front right leg shot out from under her and she fell again.

"Are you alright?" Garth asked, unable to restrain himself, despite the rudeness she had shown him. Kate just pushed him away.

"Of course I'm alright," she snapped mere moments before falling down again.

"You probably pulled a muscle or something," Garth commented. "It should feel better in a bit, as long as you stay off of it."

Kate snarled, "I don't take orders from _you_, you Eastern dog..." She kept trying (and kept failing) to get up, despite the pain and embarassment of failure. Anything to get away from the red-furred wolf that was pestering her.

Garth, for one, couldn't understand it. One moment she was laughing while they ran, as if playing... the next, she was glaring holes in him.

_Females... _he thought, shaking his head. "Listen... I'll just go catch us some food... and then we'll work this whole situation out on how we're going to get out of here... Wherever _here_ is."

"Don't you _dare_ kill those animals... If you do, I'll rip off one of your paws, shove it up your nose and give your brain a good solid kick." Kate said, glowering at him.

Garth winced. "Fine... I'll find... _something_." He had no clue what he would find... but he wasn't sticking around with this frightening Omega.

A few moments after Garth padded out of the clearing, Kate sighed and lowered her head onto the ground between her paws as her stomach growled.

She was _very_ hungry, but she didn't want to kill those animals that seemed to be intelligent enough to play a game... or maybe it was just her peacekeeping Omega training shining through the current problem.

"Well well well!" said a thickly-accented voice from behind, "Look what we have here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... took me ages to write this thing. Mainly because I was distracted by other fics. Whatever. Might get back to this soon, if all goes well.**


End file.
